Future
by Sohi
Summary: Atlantis in der Pegasus Galaxie. Soweit nichts neues. Bis auf den punkt, dass plötzlich eine Frau in Atlantis auftaucht, die behauptet Sheppards Tochter zu sein. Doch was sind ihre Ziele?
1. File00

**File00: Rückkehr**

„Alles stürzt ein! Mach schon!"

„Ich kann kaum schreiben, so sehr wackelt der Boden!"

„Beeil dich! Das ist unsere einzige und auch unsere letzte Chance!"

Der Boden vibrierte unter ihren Füßen. Es war ein so starkes Erdbeben, dass sie kaum noch aufrecht gehen konnten.

„Geh endlich zu der verdammten Wand! Mach, was du tun musst! Die Höhle hält nicht mehr lange! Mach endlich!"

Von draußen waren Schrei zu hören, verzweifelte wie auch Schmerzensschreie. Alles war plötzlich in Bewegung geraten. Es ging alles so schnell, obwohl sie mehr Zeit gebraucht hätten. Früh schon hatten sie begriffen, dass sie zurück mussten, um etwas zu ändern. Es ist etwas passiert, das niemals hätte passieren dürfen. Wenn es nicht geschehen wäre hätten sie überleben können. Alles wäre heute besser! Das musste einfach korrigiert werden.

„Ich hab's gleich! Nur noch wenige Augenblicke!"

„Die haben wir aber nicht! Da sind sie schon!"

„Es ist offen!"

Vor ihnen in der Wand hatte sich ein Wurmloch geöffnet. Farben verschmolzen zu einer einzigen und der Fluss der Zeit war deutlich erkennbar.

„Ryo! Du musst von hier verschwinden!"

Ryo drehte sich um und schrie: „Sie sind hier! Geh! Ich werde sie solange aufhalten wie ich kann!"

„Aber..."

„Geh! Hier, nimm das mit. Es soll dich daran erinnern, wofür wir das eigentlich tun! Geh! Ihre Waffen haben keine Wirkung auf mich."

Er warf ein Foto und drehte sich um, um gegen das zu kämpfen, was auf ihn zu kam.

Sie konnten Schüsse hören und beide wurden getroffen. Ryo fiel aber nicht in das Wurmloch, sondern blieb standhaft und kämpfte.

Das Bild, wie Ryo kämpfte, verschwamm und war bald nicht mehr zu sehen. Dann wurde es dunkel. Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Zeit an einem vorbei floss. Sie war nicht greifbar, aber dennoch immer anwesend. Die Zeit bestimmt unser Leben von der Geburt bis zu unserem Tod. Ohne Zeit gäbe es keinen Anfang und kein Ende. Doch nun war es Zeit, den Verlauf der Zeit zu ändern!


	2. File01

**File01: Verwirrungen**

„Und sie haben keine Ahnung, wo sie hergekommen ist und warum sie plötzlich auf mir landete?", fragte ein Stimme, die wie die eines Mannes klang.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie sind hier der Wissenschaftler!", antwortete eine andere männlich Stimme darauf.

„Ja schon, aber warum muss ich dann gleich immer eine Lösung parat haben?", erwiderte die erste Stimme.

„Aber warum fragen sie dann ausgerechnet mich?", fragte Stimme Zwei.

„Ganz einfach: Weil sie gerade hier sind. Außerdem haben sie den Mensa Test gemacht und sind nicht beigetreten, obwohl sie ihn bestanden haben." Stimme Nummer Eins hatte gesprochen.

„Das sie immer noch darauf herumreiten müssen. Belästigen sie doch Zelenka damit!", wehrte sich Stimme Nummer Zwei.

„Könnten sie beide bitte etwas leiser streiten? Wir sind hier immer noch in der Krankenstation!", sagte eine dritte männliche Stimme mit leichtem Akzent etwas aufgeregt.

„Von mir aus. Aber warum soll ich ihm erklären, wie er seinen Job zu erledigen hat?" Die zweite Stimme hatte gesprochen und sie kam ihr auf einmal unglaublich bekannt vor.

„Dad?", fragte die Person, die anscheinend auf Stimme Nummer Eins gelandet war.

Die drei kamen sofort an das Bett gestürmt.

„Hey, wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Stimme Nummer Drei, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie wach war. Langsam erinnerte sie sich an die Person der die Stimme gehörte.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, meine restlichen Knochen tun auch unglaublich weh, ich sehe nur verschwommen und das Piepen geht mir auf die Nerven." Sie blinzelte noch ein paar Mal, während sie weiter untersucht wurde. Dann kam sie zu dem Schluss: „Streich das vorletzte, Carson. Sehen kann ich jetzt wieder ohne Probleme."

Sofort hörte Besagter auf sie zu untersuchen.

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?", fragte Carson verwirrt.

Befragte Person richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und sah dem Arzt ins Gesicht. Dann antwortete sie: „Wir kennen uns bereits mehrere Jahre. Dein Name ist Carson Beckett. Du bist Arzt und hast das Antikergen entdeckt, das du auch besitzt, aber nicht wirklich kontrollieren kannst. Bei deiner ersten Sitzprobe ist eine Drohne losgegangen und hätte fast General O'Neill und Major Sheppard aus der Luft geholt. Du kommst aus Schottland und machst dir fast immer Sorgen um deine Mutter. Auf Atlantis bist du der Chef-Arzt und alle verlassen sich auf dich. Zu dem Date von Rodney und Kate bist du mitgegangen, weil er, naja eigentlich ja Laura, dich darum gebeten hatte. Dann gab es da auch noch diesen peinlichen Kuss zwischen dir und McKay. Reicht das?"

Verblüfft sahen alle sie an. Nun setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz hin.

Carson sagte dazu: „Das ist ja alles richtig, aber das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Und woher wissen sie das alles?"

„Mein Dad und du, ihr habt mir das alles erzählt."

„Dein Dad und er?", fragte der, dem stimme Nummer Eins gehörte. „Von wem genau reden wir hier? Und überhaupt, wie heißt du?"

Zögernd sah sie sich um, dann antwortete sie: „Mein Name ist Prudence. Prudence Sheppard. Und bevor ihr fragt: Ja, ich bin John Sheppards Tochter. Alle nennen mich aber nur Prue." Sie zeigte auf John, welcher einen Schritt zurück ging und der der Besitzer von Stimme Nummer Zwei war.

„Ich wusste gar nicht...", begann Stimme Nummer Eins, wurde dann aber von John unterbrochen: „Ich auch nicht! So weit ich weiß, habe ich keine Kinder und wenn, dann bestimmt keines, das schon so alt ist!"

„Ich bin 18 Jahre alt," kommentierte Prue. „Und es ist kein Wunder, dass du mich jetzt noch nicht kennst, denn noch existiere ich hier nicht."

„Moment!", mischte sich Stimme Nummer Eins ein. „Soll das heißen, du kommst aus der Zukunft?"

Prue nickte und fügte dann hinzu: „Und diese Zukunft ist alles andere als rosig."

„Wie sind sie hier her gekommen?", fragte Stimme Nummer Eins. Sie überlegte schon die ganze Zeit, konnte diese Stimme aber niemandem zuordnen. Sie hatte irgendwann mal von ihm ein Foto gesehen.

„McKay! Darf ich sie vielleicht erst einmal zu Ende untersuchen, bevor sie sie mit Fragen durchlöchern?", fragte Carson angespannt.

Rodney ging wenige Schritte zurück. Prue hatte sich gedacht, dass das Rodney McKay sein musste, denn sie hatte ihn nie getroffen. Ihr Vater hatte aber sehr viel von ihm erzählt. Die beiden hatten sich ziemlich gut verstanden. Sie war froh ihn endlich mal persönlich treffen zu können.

Langsam legte sie sich wieder hin.

John und Rodney entfernten sich, um Dr. Elizabeth Weir, ihre Chefin, zu informieren.

Derweilen führte Carson seine Untersuchungen zu Ende.

„Du bist alles in allem gesund. Sogar noch besser, als gesund. Es ist fast so, als ob du noch nie krank gewesen wärst, wenn man mal von den drei Narben und der Tätowierung absieht." Erstaunt blickte er auf ihre Bilder.

„Das ist neue Technologie. Darf ich jetzt gehen? Ich möchte gerne mit Elizabeth reden."

„Natürlich. Allerdings möchte ich dich begleiten, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Wenn du nicht mit mir kommen würdest, dann wären nur die beiden Soldaten mit mir unterwegs. Außerdem geht das, was ich mit Elizabeth zu bereden habe, auch dich und die anderen etwas an."

Prue setzte sich auf und Carson entfernte die letzten Kabel von ihr.

„Jetzt hört das Piepen endlich auf! Das ist richtig nervig." Sie sah an sich runter. „Ähm, Carson?"

„Ja?"

„Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Ach." Er griff hinter sich allerdings wurde er leicht rot. „Hier! Ich warte draußen. Kommen sie einfach raus, wenn sie fertig sind."

Prue nickte und Carson ließ sie alleine. Er verschloss die Vorhänge, die nur erahnen ließen, was hinter ihnen geschah. Schon änderte sich ihre Stimmung. Sie war schon immer eine gute Schauspielerin gewesen. Gerade hatte sie noch das fröhliche Mädchen gespielt, jetzt prasselten die schlechten Erinnerungen auf sie ein. Leise Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Sie griff in eine Tasche ihrer Hose und zog das Foto heraus. Dieses Bild erinnerte sie daran, warum sie jetzt hier war, warum Ryo sich für sie geopfert hatte und warum sie sich jetzt so einsam fühlte. Der Grund war einfach zu erkennen, einfach zu sehen. Das Loch musste gefüllt werden. Auch, wenn sie dadurch alles aufgeben und alle Geheimnisse aufdecken musste, was sie eigentlich vermeiden sollte. Alles musste verändert werden.

Während sie sich anzog hing sie ihren Erinnerungen nach. Sie wusste, warum sie hier war und auch für wen. Jetzt musste sie wieder die Maske aufsetzen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr mal gesagt: „Wenn du eine Maske trägst, bist du nicht diese Maske. Aber dadurch, dass du sie trägst, wirst du ihr gleich. Die Wahl der richtigen Maske ist gefährlich. Damit kannst du dein eigenes Gift wählen."

Sie hoffte, dass sie die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

Freudig begab sie sich zu Carson, der schon ungeduldig wartete.

„Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass wir von den beiden eskortiert werden."

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Ich an eurer Stelle würde genau so handeln."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Unterwegs kam Prue nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus.

„Du kennst doch Atlantis, oder?", fragte Carson unsicher.

„Ja", antwortete sie. „Aber in meiner Zeit sieht es hier ganz anders aus. Naja, besser gesagt, es sah ganz anders aus."

„Es sah anders aus?"

„Im Lauf der Zeit hat sich diese Station geändert. Hier ein paar Maschinen mehr, dort eine Wand weniger. Es hat sich alles stark verändert, bis die Stadt dann zerstört wurde. Aber das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich euch noch erzählen werde. Irgendwann."

Carson sah sie an.

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu bedauern. Es ist ein Teil meiner Geschichte, ohne den ich nicht die Person wäre, die ich heute bin." Sie versuchte von ihrer tiefen Trauer abzulenken. Glücklicherweise konnte Carson sie nicht weiter befragen, da sie den Meetingraum erreichten. Nun musste sie sich darauf einstellen von den anderen durchlöchert zu werden.

„Willkommen Prue. Ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Prue. „Ich kenne dich ziemlich gut. Naja, kannte. Du brauchst mir nicht zu misstrauen."

„Natürlich", sagte Elizabeth leicht verwirrt. „Bitte, setzen sie sich."

Prue folgte der Aufforderung: „Bitte, siez' mich nicht. Das ist so ungewohnt für mich." Die anderen setzten sich auch. Prue sah in die Runde.

„Wie ich sehe sind alle, die es etwas an geht, hier versammelt, bis auf einen", kommentierte Prue das Gesehene.

„Was meinen sie mit, alle bis auf einen?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Ich sagte doch bereits, du sollst mich nicht siezen. Ja, einer fehlt: Aiden Ford."

John wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, Prue aber unterbrach ihn: „Du brauchst mir die Umstände nicht zu erklären, in denen sich Aiden gerade befindet. Ich bin sicher, wir werden auf ihn treffen, wenn wir auf einem anderen Planeten sind. Noch dazu brauchst du dich überhaupt nicht schuldig zu fühlen." John runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich mit meinen Leuten auf einen anderen Planeten gehen lasse?", fragte Elizabeth neugierig und hob dabei ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Wie soll ich euch sonst helfen?", fragte die Angesprochene zynisch. „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um euch alles zu erzählen und dann wieder zu gehen. So läuft das nicht! Ich kann euch gerade mal einen Bruchteil von dem sagen, was ich erzählen möchte. Alles andere würde die Zukunft zu stark ändern. Ich muss dabei sein, um etwas ändern zu können. Das meiste weiß ich auch nur aus Erzählungen und nur ich kann erkennen, wann es so weit ist. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht wieder in die Zukunft zurück kehren kann. Das hier ist für mich ein One-way-Trip! Ich und alle anderen haben nicht solange gelitten und gekämpft, damit ich wegen einer Kleinigkeit nichts ändern kann!" Ihre Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt während sie geredet hatte.

„Dann gewinne unser Vertrauen", sagte Teyla darauf.

„Gut, wie ihr wollt", sagte Prue nun wieder gelassen. „Du bist Teyla Emmagan, eine Athosianerin und die Anführerin des Stammes, der sich hier auf dem Planeten nieder gelassen hat. Du trägst die Gene eines Wraith in dir, womit du Kontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen kannst, was aber durchaus gefährlich ist. Du willst immer und überall helfen, auch wenn du danach feststellen musst, dass es die falsche Entscheidung war."

Sie sah Ronon an: „Du bist Ronon Dex, ein ehemaliger Bewohner des Planeten Sateda. Du bist so etwas wie ein Supersoldat, da deine Wunden ziemlich schnell heilen und die Wraith sich nicht an die nähren können. Deswegen wurdest du auch ein 'Runner'. Gejagt von den Wraith hast du auch viele von ihnen getötet. Deine Beweggründe sind bis heute ungeklärt. Du bist ein guter Kämpfer, aber du stürzt gerne unüberlegt und übereifrig in einen Kampf."

Nun sah sie zu Elizabeth: „Du bist Elizabeth Weir, die Leiterin dieser Aufklärungsmission. Nun bist du wieder Solo, denn Simon hat sich in eine andere verliebt. General Jack O'Neill, ein sehr netter und freundlicher Mensch nebenbei bemerkt, hat dich mit dieser Mission beauftragt. Manchmal wird dir das alles hier zu viel, dann gehst du auf den Balkon und siehst auf das Meer hinaus. Das gibt dir immer ein Gefühl innerer Ruhe. Du bist Diplomatin und versuchst erstmal alles auf diplomatischem Weg zu regeln. Manchmal gelingt das aber nicht und dann musst du gezwungenermaßen das Militär einsetzen. Soweit ich weiß hast du dich mit allen immer ganz gut verstanden, besonders aber mit den hier anwesenden."

Nun fiel ihr Blick auf John: „Colonel John Sheppard, der befehlshabende Offizier und mein Vater. Wenn sie das mit dem Vater nicht glauben, kann Carson ja einen DNA-Test machen. Zur Zeit hast du keine wichtigen Menschen auf der Erde. Du hast manchmal ein Problem damit Befehle zu befolgen, wenn du der festen Überzeugung bist, dass das, was du tust, richtig ist. Ab und zu besuchst du eine der Antiker, die aufgestiegen ist. Ich denke, ich sollte bei dir nicht so ins Detail gehen, das wird sonst nämlich sehr peinlich."

Sie sah ihren Vater durchdringend an, der sich jetzt ziemlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Ich denke, zu Carson habe ich bereits genug gesagt."

Angesprochener atmete erleichtert aus. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie das alles noch einmal aufrollte.

„Kommen wir nun zu Dr. Rodney McKay", begann sie. Traurig sah sie in seine Richtung.

„Was?", fragte dieser unsicher.

„Nichts, nur das alles, was ich von ihnen weiß, nur Erzählungen sind. Ich habe sie nie kennen lernen dürfen. Das einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann ist, dass mein Vater und alle anderen große Stücke auf sie gehalten haben. Sie sollen nervig und unglaublich kompliziert gewesen sein, aber dennoch ein Genie und ein guter Freund, auf den man sich immer verlassen konnte."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Rodney verständnislos.

Prue schwieg und sah verstohlen in seine Richtung.

Erschüttert und verwirrt lehnte sich Dr. Rodney McKay im Stuhl zurück. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stotterte er: „Ich... bin tot?"

Prue antwortete nicht, aber ihr Blick sprach Bände: „Seien sie nicht so verunsichert und alleine brauchen sie sich erst recht nicht zu fühlen. Ihr Tod hat Schlussendlich zum Untergang geführt. Keiner konnte es aufhalten. Wenn sie noch da gewesen wären, hätten sie einen Weg gefunden, da waren sich alle einig. So aber kamen die Wraith und holten jeden einzelnen, einer nach dem anderen, bis auf mich und einen guten Freund. Wir suchten einen Weg die Vergangenheit zu ändern und fanden einen. Das ist alles, was ihr jetzt wissen solltet. Ich darf euch auch kaum mehr erzählen, als das, was ich euch gesagt habe."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten erhob sie sich und sah noch einmal in das Gesicht von jedem einzelnen. In ihren Gesichter las sie Verwirrung, Unglaube und Mitleid.

„Nun liegt es an euch zu entscheiden, ob ich vertrauenswürdig bin, oder nur eine Hochstaplerin, die versucht euch zu sabotieren." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie verstanden hatten, was sie alles aufgegeben hatte, nur um eine Kleinigkeit zu ändern, damit es eine bessere Zukunft gab. Sie hatte nichts weiter als Hoffnung und den Satz, den ihr ihre Mutter an jedem Tag gesagt hatte, wenn sie Angst hatte: „Alles wird gut."

Und bis jetzt hatte dieses Versprechen immer gestimmt.


End file.
